


Your Kiss is Like a Lost Ghost

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [18]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, is actually rlly sad but also happy, past major character death, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran stared at the ringing phone apprehensively. He struggled internally with himself for a long time before answering the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss is Like a Lost Ghost

Bran stared at the ringing phone apprehensively. He struggled internally with himself for a long time before answering the call. 

“Jojen…” He breathed quietly into the phone so that his family throughout the house. “You can't keep calling here, its too hard.”

“I know. I'm sorry, Bran Flakes.” Jojen’s voice sounded as distant as it had whenever he called. Like there was thick curtain between them and they were trying to speak through it. “I wanted to see you.”

“I  _ went  _ to see you! Nothing happened.” Bran rubbed his lips together, patting his hand on his thigh. “Absolutely nothing.”

“I didn't mean that. Not there. Come to me.”

Bran’s heart clenched and goosebumps covered his arms. “I don't know what you mean, Jojen.”

“Yes you do. You do.” Jojen’s soft voice seemed so confident it made Bran even sadder. “Come be with me. We're supposed to be together forever. Come to me.”

“I can't… Jojen, I don't know what you want from me. I've gone to see you!” Bran whipped angrily at the hot tears coming from his eyes. “I can't come to you, Jojen. Its impossible okay?”

“It's not, you can do it. People do it all the time.” Jojen sounded hopeful, it broke Bran’s heart. “Bran Flakes, don't you want to be with me? If you come to me, we can be together forever. Nobody will ever tear us apart here.”

“I want that Jojen but… no, I can't! Jojen, why would ask me that?” Bran tightened his knuckles, chest tight and feeling much like it may cave in. “I'm afraid. You're scaring me.”

“Bran… I don't want to scare you, I'm sorry.” Jojen sounded even quieter now, as though he was moving away. “If you don't want to then I'll leave you alone. I won't call again, I promise this time.”

“No.” Bran whimpered, using both hands to hold the phone to his ear. “No, Jojen wait. Okay.... Okay, I'll do it. I'm coming to see you.” He let out a soft sob, tilting his head down so the tear drops dripped down his nose.

“Thank you, Bran.” Jojen’s voice had almost disappeared. “I love you. See you soon.”

“I love you too.” Bran whispered even though the line had gone dead. He stood and walked to the bathroom, careful not to draw attention to himself. He didn't want anybody to see him. He opened the bathroom door, and began filling up the tub with the warm bath water. He felt as though he was moving through a dream, grabbing the small bottle of pills from the cabinet. Bran stood in front of the tub, placing the note on the counter before taking the small white pills into his hand.

“I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.” Bran cried, slipping into the water. He couldn't be bother to worry about what would happen to him now. He needed to go see Jojen. He took the first three pills and closed his eyes.

 

xxx

Bran let out a loud sob and flung into Jojen’s arms. “I missed you, I missed you so fucking much. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”.

Jojen stared at him with wide, teary eyes. “Bran… what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, not for a long time.”

“You told me to come to you.” Bran shook his head. “You called over and over, begged me to come see you… told me I should…” Bran trailed off as Jojen started shaking his head. Bran was pretty sure he'd known all along. “It wasn't you. Of course it wasn't you. You'd never tell me to do that. I'm just crazy.”

“It must have been grief, maybe there's still time.” Jojen stroked Bran’s cheek. “Maybe you can go back. Im not sure, it was different with me..”

Bran looked at Jojen’s soft blond hair, soft and clean, his mossy green eyes and permanent half smile on his pink, kissable lips. And this, having Jojen’s strong arms around him after months of nothing, Bran’s entire body was screaming at the thought of leaving. He flung himself against Jojen’s lips, brushing them together frantically- almost panicked. When he pulled back, he breathed heavily although he didn't feel out of breath. “I don't want to go back. I feel horrible that I don't want to go back, I should want to right? Everybody has suffered so much, loosing you unexpectedly. I should go back, for them.”

Jojen nodded slowly, clenching his jaw. “Maybe… maybe you should do what you want to. I didn't tell you to do this, I never would. But maybe part of it was real, some connection of worlds. I was missing you, a lot. Maybe part of what you heard was me… I dont know.”

“I want to stay with you. After having this again….” Bran kissed Jojen quickly again. “I can't go back there without you. I won't. This might be one of the few times they will say somebody is better off, and they'd be right.”

“Might be it is.” Jojen kissed Bran, letting his hand run through his hair and down the back of his neck. He leaned Bran’s head back for better access, running his tongue across his bottom lip. Bran’s heart shored higher than ever before and he didn't think it would ever come back down.

 


End file.
